


Hormones

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Philip's pretty pissed that Lukas knocked him up.





	

This all started with Lukas’s hopeful expression, and words asking Philip if he can go bare. Philip could’ve said no, maybe even should’ve. But those loving eyes Lukas gave him, Philip was a lost cause.

Philip thinks bitterly, rubbing his now seven month’s pregnant stomach. This was all Lukas fault. Not that Philips even mad about it, more just irritated that he can barely do anything at all. Looking down at his half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich in disgust, he tosses it onto the plate. Gripping the arm on the chair for support, Philip pulls himself up and enters the kitchen to discard his unfinished plate.

Lukas is leaned up on the counter, flipping absentmindedly through a Men’s Health magazine. Glancing over his shoulder at the slight noise, he spots Philip. “Hey baby, how you feeling?” Lukas speaks with a big smile. 

Philip just shrugs, and then crosses his arms.

Crossing the distance between them, Lukas puts his arms on both sides of the wall Philip’s up against. Leaving Philip stuck, so he twists his head to the side and tries not the meet Lukas’s eyes. “What’s up with you?” Lukas is no longer smiling, his eyes wide. Worried. 

Philip finally meets his eyes, sighing. “It’s so boring being pregnant, and I’m getting fat and just-“ 

Lukas breaks out into a grin, and that just pisses Philip off worse. “This isn’t funny” he pouts. Lukas being the asshole that he is just leans in closer and whispers “it kind of is.” With that Philip shoves at his chest making Lukas drop his arms that were caging him in. Lukas runs a hand through his blonde hair, lets out an exaggerated sigh and follows after his pregnant boyfriend. Philip shuts the bedroom door on Lukas, and locks it before Lukas can open it.

Leaning against the door, Lukas clears his throat.

“What I meant to say, was you’re not fat baby, you’re pregnant. You’re glowing, you-"

Philip scoffs.

“You look beautiful.”

Philip, being the lost cause he is cracks the door at that. His eyes are already watering, fucking hormones. Biting his plump bottom lip, he looks up at Lukas and whispers almost silently “you mean it?” Lukas shoves the door open, backing Philip up till the backs of his thighs hit the bed. Lukas gently pushes Philip back, so that Philip’s lying flat on the bed. Thighs spread and mouth open, Lukas presses a gentle kiss to it. 

“Of course I do” he whispers between soft pecks, he shoves Philips maroon shirt up. Gets it rucked up to his armpits, “and this” he says stroking Philip's belly. “This is my baby” he presses kisses all over Philip's round stomach. 

“Our baby” he clarifies, “You’re so amazing, for giving me this. Making me a daddy.” His eyes are shining, but he has a huge grin on his face and Philip's heart swells. 

Philip lets out a happy laugh, but it sounds more like a sob. He’s so in love with Lukas it drives him insane. “Come here” he says, and Lukas goes. Sliding back up the brunettes’ body he runs his big hands everywhere, his belly, thighs. 

He tongues Philip's plush mouth, gets a hand in his hair and tilts his face where he wants him. Philip is just as submissive as he looks, lets Lukas do pretty much anything he wants with him. Wrapping a thigh around Lukas’s waist, he opens his eyes and bats his lashes at him, “are you gonna fuck me?” 

Lukas nods quickly against Philips neck and grips the waistband of his black briefs, tugging them down. Philip kicks the briefs around his ankles off. Wasting no time Lukas rolls out of bed, Rummaging in their nightstand for the lube. After seconds of searching he finds their cherry flavored lube and returns to bed. Philips staring up at him, thighs thick and open. Hes already got his hand on his dick and a finger prodding his tiny hole. 

“Impatient huh?”

Philip rolls his eyes and spreads his legs further apart, making it easier for Lukas to crawl between them. Lukas reaches down between them, pushes both of Philips hands away. 

“Let me” his voice sounds deeper, more possessive.

Circling Philips rim with a lube slick finger, he pushes in. Philip makes a high pitched whimper, “Lukas.” He presses his finger in deep, strokes his walls. Philip lets out small girly sounds. Lukas smirks at his boy, looking tiny underneath him. Looking like his.

He soon adds another, pumping in and out of Philips tight cunt. Philip's eyes roll back in his head.

“Lukas- ah I’m ready.”

Lukas's eyes darken, “yeah?” he presses them in deep one last time, and pulls them out.

He doesn’t bother with taking off his own boxers, just shoves them down his lean thighs so he can pull his cock out. He grips the backs of Philips thighs and presses them flatly against his chest, or as flat as he can get it with Philips big belly in the way. 

Philip snakes a hand down so he can wrap it tightly around Lukas’s erection. Lukas is big, long and thick, heavy in his hand. He watches Philip guide his cock towards his hole, the slightest press of Lukas's hips has his cock catching on the rim.

Philip opens up slowly, after a few seconds of pressure the tip pops through. Slick tight heat surrounds his cock instantly. He lets out a choked sob and presses his heels to the Lukas's back. Lukas just groans out “fuck fuck fuck” and slides in a couple more inches. His boy's eyes start watering, presses his face to the side so Lukas can’t see. Like always, Lukas notices. “Am I hurting you?” and starts to pull out, exactly what Philip doesn’t want. 

“No no no, it’s just, a lot” he’s crying. Fuck. 

He furrows his brows, but Philip continues “I- god I love you so much, and we’re having a baby.” It’s as if Philip can see Lukas mentally put the pieces together, why Philip is so overwhelmed. Why he’s so gone for him. 

Lukas understands.

Starting to thrust again, Lukas places his hand on his boys’ belly, feeling so connected with him. This gorgeous boy below him, eyes shut and tear stained. Belly full of Lukas’ kid, thighs thicker from Philip eating for two. Heart so full, knowing Philips has been so good taking care of their baby.

“I love you so much Philip, my sweet baby.”

He angles his cock so it goes deeper, making Philip cry out when it hits his prostate. He relentlessly thrusts into his boy's bundle of nerves. Sweet sounds of Lukas’s balls hitting his ass fill the air. Philip just takes it, and buries his face into Lukas's shoulder. Tears are running down his cheeks, he’s letting out gasps and whining. 

“Daddy please!” 

Lukas groans and bites down onto his neck, grips his hips and fucks deep and quick. He can tell Philips close, and fucks him even harder. 

“come for me baby, come on, I know how good you can be for daddy.”

With his words and a few more juts of his hips hes got Philip's cumming on his cock. Shooting between their bellys and making a mess.

Lukas thrusts through Philips clenching, holds his cock in deep and nuts inside him. Philip swears he can feel Lukas’s cock pulsing a load into him. Letting out a breathe and pulling out gently, Lukas watches his sperm run out of his boys pink cunt. Beautiful, just like him.

He rechecks the bedside table for a rag, and goes to the bathroom to dampen it. He returns to wipe down his and Philips chests, and his ass. Philip gives him those big doe eyes, and it’s impossible to not kiss him. Not that Lukas really has a choice. 

Lukas is so gone for Philip, just as equally as Philip. Maybe even more, Lukas thinks.


End file.
